


Fucking In-Tents

by sup_ma_boi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Camping, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tent Sex, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sup_ma_boi/pseuds/sup_ma_boi
Summary: Levi and Eren are married and they have sex. Outside. In a tent.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 198





	Fucking In-Tents

"What do you mean you want to sleep in a tent tonight? We have a perfectly good RV!" 

"We can't get the full camping experience if we don't sleep outside at least _once_!" 

"But it's hot outside! I don't want to be sticky and sweaty. That's gross!" 

"Levi _please_!" 

"I'm not sleeping in a fucking tent. I want the bed and the air conditioner."

"Leviiiii!"

"Your pouting and puppy eyes aren't going to work this time, brat."

"Leeviiiii!" Eren tries again, batting his eyelashes slowly. He steps closer to his taller husband, wrapping his arms around the man's pale neck.

"I told you already. The answer is no."

"Pleeease? I'll do _anything_ ," Eren whines, leaning in close to kiss at Levi's pulse. Levi shudders at the warmth of Eren's lips.

"Anything?" Levi repeats.

"Anything," Eren whispers into the taller man's ear, nipping at his ear lobe. "I'll even do that thing you like when we get back home."

Levi's resolve shatters at Eren's words. Eren usually only wears lingerie for special occasions, but for him to wear it on a regular day? Heaven for Levi.

"Fine. But you better wear the ones that match your eyes."

Eren squeals, standing on his tip toes to pepper kisses all over his husband's face.

"I love you! You're the best!"

"Yeah whatever. Don't ask me to do this again."

The couple goes about their day, driving into the city to sight-see or shop or eat. When the sky begins to darken, they head back to their campsite to grab what they'll need for the night in the tent.

Levi makes sure to grab lube and condoms. There's no way in hell that he's sleeping in a damn tent without receiving some immediate compensation.

"It shouldn't have taken us that long to put this tent up."

"It's a big ass tent!"

"We _could've_ gotten a smaller one but your boujie ass _insisted_ on a big one!"

"At least we have more space to fuck."

Eren looks up at Levi incredulously.

"You think we're going to have sex? Outside? I'm already doing that thing when we get home!"

"It doesn't matter that we're outside because we're the only ones out here. Plus, you got me all worked up earlier."

Eren huffs and rolls his eyes. His huff is cut short with a gasp as Levi wraps his arms around the brunet, kissing the smaller's neck.

"Don't act like you don't love it when I fuck your brains out, babe."

"Levi!" Eren whines, feeling his face begin to heat up with an embarrassed blush.

"Get your sexy ass in that tent. And don't keep me waiting either. I want to fuck you through the ground."

Eren rolls his eyes but complies, yelping as Levi plants a firm smack on his ass.

"God, your ass is perfect."

"You tell me every day!" Eren replies from inside the tent, beginning to strip immediately. Soon, Levi joins Eren in the tent, completely naked. Eren can't take his eyes of off his husband: those toned pecs and biceps and triceps and abs and-

"Are you going to keep fucking me with your eyes or are you going to come over here?"

Eren leaps over to his husband, effectively tackling him to the floor. He smashes their lips together in a passionate kiss, one of Levi's hands shooting up to grope his husband's perfect tan ass.

The pale man wastes no time using his other hand to blindly feel for the bottle of lube. Once he grabs the bottle, he reluctantly lets go of Eren's ass cheeks, continuing the kiss as he lubes his fingers up.

"You ready?" Levi asks into the kiss. The brunet only responds with needy whimpers, arching his back to push his ass higher into the air. Levi reaches around to Eren's ass once more, moving one cheek to the side and teasing the hole with his lubed index finger. Eren gasps at the coolness of the lube, the gasp bleeding into a moan when Levi presses his first knuckle into the hole.

"Give me more," Eren begs, pushing back onto Levi's finger and sucking it in further. Levi complies, pressing in a second finger next to the first. Eren pushes more, sitting up to ride Levi's fingers.

"Oh God, _yes_!"

Levi watches hungrily as his brunet beauty bounces up and down on pale digits. His dick is painfully hard, and it twitches with every gasp and moan that Eren lets out.

"C-Curve your fingers more- _fuck yes there_!" Eren keens, grinding harder against the digits that are now pressing against his prostate.

"'M gonna fucking cum, baby!"

With Eren's words, Levi slips his fingers out of the clenching hole, evoking a frustrated whine from the brunet.

"Why did you stop? I was so close!"

Levi smirks devilishly, maneuvering Eren so that he is straddling the older male.

"I want you to cum on my cock. I want to feel your tight, gorilla grip coochie around my cock," Levi groans, kissing up the brunet's neck playfully. Eren huffs and blushes deeply.

"Don't call it that!"

"It doesn't matter what I call it as long as we both know it's mine."

Eren whines in embarrassment, slapping Levi's shoulder playfully.

"Just fuck me already, you damn idiot."

"Don't ask for what you can't handle," Levi replies. He lines himself up to Eren's hole with one hand and uses the other to keep the brunet steady as he starts to sink down onto the pale cock. Eren moans like a dying man, long and low with his head thrown back in ecstasy and eyes screwed shut.

Levi's heart swells at the sight.

"You like when I fill you up with my cock, baby? Like how heavy it feels inside of you and how deep it touches? Want me to rearrange your insides?"

Eren can only nod his head in response, letting out another hot moan as Levi bottoms out.

"So tight for me, baby. Such a good boy for my cock."

The couple sits for a while, giving Eren time to adjust to the large intrusion inside of him. It doesn't take long, though, and soon, Levi grips Eren's tanned hips tight enough to bruise and lifts him up before slamming him back down. 

"Look at me while I impale you on my cock," Levi growls, pulling out and slamming into the writhing brunet again. "You like how I fuck that pretty little hole? Tell me how much you love it." 

The pale man builds a rhythm, withdrawing himself before pushing back in with more and more force each time. Eren does his best to stay upright, the pleasure dizzying. 

"I-I love it _sooo much_ ," Eren babbles, hole clamping down around Levi's cock like a vice. "Love how you pound me _so good_!" 

"Yeah you love how I pound you? You want more?"

Eren lets out a moan of approval and tosses his head back, snaking a hand up his body to tweak at his erect nipples.

"I'll give you more, baby boy. Give you everything you want. But first, I want you to ride me without any help."

Levi slows his thrusts and soon comes to a complete stop, letting his hands fall from tan hips. Eren lets out a displeased whine, slapping Levi's chest in an attempt to get him moving again. Levi doesn't though, giving Eren an expecting look.

"I'm waiting."

Eren whines again, a little more desperate this time. Levi knows that Eren _hates_ riding.

"Ride me. Now."

Eren rolls his eyes and places his hands onto Levi's broad shoulders, pulling his own hips up before slowly sinking back down. The sensation is good, but it's nowhere near as strong as the blinding pleasure that Levi's strong thrusts were giving him. 

He continues, though, sliding off the pale cock and sliding back on.

"Come on, Leviiii," Eren whines, rolling his hips in an attempt to find his prostate. "Want you to fuck mee!"

"Tell me how badly you want it."

"I want it so bad! Want you to flip me over and push my knees to my ears and pound my little cunt! I want you to find my sweet spot and milk it until I'm crying for mercy! _Please!"_

Levi is so glad that he married Eren before anybody else did. 

The taller man wraps his arms around Eren's slim waist and flips them. He then releases Eren's waist in favor of gripping tan legs, pushing them and folding the brunet in half. Eren all but screams when Levi begins that punishing rhythm again, his hardened pelvis slapping against Eren's soft ass repeatedly. 

"Y-Yeah, baby, fuck me harder! Give me _more_!" Eren encourages, raking his nails down Levi's back and leaving angry red scratches. 

"You want more? I'll give you more. Make you cum from having your tight little hole pounded," Levi groans deeply into Eren's ear, pushing himself to give the brunet exactly what he's asking for. He starts to cant his hips at different angles, subtly searching for the spot that he knows will make Eren wail in pleasure. After a few well-angled thrusts, the head of Levi's cock begins to slam against the brunet's prostate repeatedly, taking Eren by surprise. 

"Oh holy _fuck_ , Levi!" Eren calls, digging his nails deeper into his husband's back in an attempt to keep himself grounded. Levi groans and bites into Eren's neck, making the brunet cry out even louder.

"F-Fuck! _Levi!_ I'm g-gonna cum!"

Levi only groans again in response, pushing his hips yet faster. 

Eren's eyes roll to the back of his head as his orgasm hits him like a tidal wave. His hips buck involuntarily, his hole clenches tightly around Levi's cock, and his nails rip down Levi's back as his cock shoots out ribbons of hot cum. Some of the liquid even manages to hit his chin, making Levi chuckle breathlessly. 

It isn't long before Levi is groaning his orgasm, burying his cock deep inside and painting Eren's walls white. He gives a few more stuttered thrusts before pulling out and removing his teeth from the tan neck.

"I left you a nice little mark," Levi comments, licking the bite. Eren laughs at the tickling sensation, pushing the taller man away.

"Yeah whatever. Just don't be mad when I leave a thousand more on your neck when we get home."

The couple presses their lips together, kissing slowly.

"Now go to sleep. We have a lot of packing to do tomorrow."


End file.
